Back in my days: Book 7: The Past Meets the Present
by Skyla Talon
Summary: When Sensei Wu is attacked by a strange man, everyone is surprised to learn that Kai and Nya have a history with him...a bad history. Suddenly, they're the ones in charge...all because they're past has caught up with their present. Can they save all of Ninjago from their family's archnemisis, or will they fail like they did many years ago? Read on in this final installation!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Yes! Yes! Book seven! Time for what I hope will turn out to be my favorite season! Technically I have never seen this season before. But, I love time travel and from what I've heard, this entire season is about twins with time travel powers…. *squeals excitedly* But anyways, as you probably noticed by now, the first episode doesn't happen until the second chapter…so until then, Koko cuteness anyone?**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Prologue: The cuteness goes around and around

I wasn't sure what was going on… all I knew was that one minute I was helping Nya carry groceries from the ship to the kitchen…and the next thing I knew I was dangling underneath the floating island hanging on for dear life. "Umm… I need help down here!" I hollered as loudly as I could, desperate for help.

 _Kai? Where are you? Koko is in tears and we can't understand what she's saying…_ Nya's voice flooded my mind as my grip slipped a little.

 _Oh, you know…checking out the bottom of the island… can I please get help here!?_ I shifted carefully, readjusting my grip. Falling to my death wasn't on my to-do list for today, sorry.

I felt Nya's panic flood through me, before thudding footsteps indicated that she had ran off to get help. Sweat dripped down my brow as the minutes slowly ticked by. My nose twitched, before I suddenly sneezed, letting go with both hands. Yelping, I plummeted down to the hard surface below. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting that this was the end…no more bad feelings for the rest of my life. My freefall came to a screeching, jerkish halt. Startled I snapped my eyes open to a familiar blue dragon beating its wings underneath me.

"You ok there Kai? Hold on. Guys! I got him!" Jay shifted me so that I was sitting behind him instead of flat on my stomach in front of him.

"I'm fine." I mumbled as I scrambled to get a good grip on his shoulders, not really wanting to fall again.

Zane, Cole, and Lloyd swooped in on their dragons, relief on their faces. "Kai! Don't scare us like that!" Lloyd yelled while the others fiercely nodded in agreement.

I grimaced as I looked to my brothers. "Sorry for scaring you Lloyd."

Lloyd sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's fine. Koko is upset about it though."

I nodded quietly, before tapping Jay on the shoulder. Jay nodded in understanding, before dropping me off near Koko. Turning, I looked into her teary eyes. Dropping to one knee, I pulled her into a tight hug. "It's ok Koko, I know it was an accident."

"I made Kai go bye-bye." Koko pouted, burrowing her head into my shoulder.

A hand landed on my shoulder, relief that wasn't my own flooding me. "Thanks for your help sis."

"Anything for family."

~The Night Before~

Misako leaned against the door to the living room, a smile on her face. "Koko, its bedtime."

"Ok Mommy." Koko scrambled to her feet, picking up her stuffed toy UltraDragon.

Feet quickly pounding the floor, she rushed into Misako's open arms. "Oh, before I forget, Wu needs to talk to all of you. Meet him in his office." The mother-daughter duo then left the room.

Standing up, I glanced over at Zane and Cole, confused about what Sensei needs from us. Walking out of the room, we headed down to the hall to Sensei's office to find that Lloyd and Nya were waiting for us already.

"You called for us Sensei?" Zane closed the door behind us.

"Yes. Misako is leaving me in charge of Koko for a few days…but I have some very important things to do tomorrow and need you guys to watch her. Can you do that?" Sensei folded his arms, a serene expression on his face.

Lloyd immediately perked up. "Watch my sister all day? Sign me up. How hard can she be?"

Zane frowned, knitting his brow in confusion. "Sensei, you've been having important things to do a lot recently. Do you need any help?"

"No…no. I'm fine." Sensei quickly backtracked, even as a slight blush crossed his face.

"Ok…" We arched our eyebrows, surprised that he was _blushing_ over whatever it was he has been up to.

~The Day of the Fall~

"Everyone wake up! We get to watch Koko today!" Lloyd threw a pillow into my face, jumping up and down with excitement.

His excitement ended being contagious, as we all rushed out the door, thrilled to spend an entire day with the young toddler.

Zane headed straight to the kitchen, a bounce in his step. "I will make her a wonderful breakfast of pancakes…and sausage links…scrambled eggs… oh! A melon salad! We have a watermelon we need to eat up, as well as a cantaloupe and a honeydew!"

I chuckled to myself as I followed Lloyd to her bedroom. Pushing the door open, we walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed. Lloyd leaned over, gently shaking her awake. "Come on Koko… time to get up."

Koko stirred, her blonde hair falling into her face as she lifted her head up to look up at us. "Lloyd? I bad dream. Kai fall off island helping Nya."

I quirked my eyebrow up, wondering what possibly could have triggered that dream. "Sounds like quite a dream. What was I helping Nya with?"

"Carrying new stuff into the kitchen." Koko scrambled out of her bed, even as she rubbed sleep out of her tired, green eyes with gold flecks.

Lloyd nodded to her dresser, a smile on his face. "How about we pick out an outfit for you to wear for today?"

"Ok!" Koko ran over to her dresser, throwing one of the drawers open.

…

Zane placed a small, Koko serving of the food he had listed early in front of Koko, a smile on his face. "Eat up Koko."

Koko grinned as she stood up, reaching for her cup of milk. "Yummy! All of my likes!"

Chuckles escaped us as we dished our own food.

…

I glanced sideways at Koko and Jay, the latter who was teaching her how to play a racing car video game. Jay cheered loudly as Koko's avatar beat his across the finish line, due to his spending more time helping her than playing the game himself.

….

Koko giggled as she hides ever so cleverly under the table that I was working at. I still can't believe that not only did I start learning how to read late, I had dyslexia! Wrinkly my nose, I scribbled out an entire sentence. "Zane?"

My robotic brother walked over to me, quietly slipping a cookie to Koko as he peered over my shoulder. "You still have your Es and Is mixed up. And your Ds and Bs are backwards." Zane corrected my poor attempt at writing.

I groaned even as Nya wondered into the room for the tenth time on the pretense to look for Koko. "Koko? It's naptime. Come on. Lloyd's waiting for you."

Koko sighed as she climbed out from under the table. "Ok… you go shop now?"

Nya blinked, surprise flickering across her face. "Well, yes. Zane noticed we were running low on a few things this morning."

"No ask Kai for help." Koko shook her head fervently.

Nya rolled her eyes skyward, a drawn out sure escaping her.

…

"Guys! I need help carrying the groceries in!" Nya called out as she walked into the kitchen carrying two bulging bags of groceries.

Jumping to my feet, I quickly left my worksheets, glad for the break.

~Now~

I bit my bottom lip as I looked over Lloyd's shoulder as he read aloud to Koko her bedtime story. Sensei was due to be back any minute now…and we still weren't sure what to think about Koko's predication that I was going to fall off the island today.

"Hello? I am back my students!" Sensei's voice rippled through the air suddenly.

Snapping the picture book closed, Lloyd sat it down on the small bookshelf in her room before rushing out to greet his uncle. We all darted after him, Koko climbing out of bed behind us.

"Uncle Wu! We need to talk… and yes it is extremely important." Lloyd hugged Sensei, the fact that he referred to him as uncle and not sensei telling us that he wanted this to be a family affair and not a team one.

Sensei nodded in understanding, before turning to scoop Koko up. "How is Koko doing today?"

"Kai fell." Koko announced as she hugged him around the neck.

Sensei glanced over at me, his brow furrowed. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…but that brings us straight to what Lloyd wants to talk to you about. You see Koko predicated that I was going to fall off the island and kept warning us. We just thought she had a really bad dream until it actually happened." I tapped the tips of my fingers together.

Sensei blinked, before looking down at the pink nightgown clad girl in his arms. "She did? I need to talk to Misako about this."

 **A/N: Done! So…something strange is going on with Koko. As in her dream about Kai falling off the island came true. Also…what is going on with Sensei!?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Just so you all know, from now on, it will be extreme AU in this series. Sorry, it can't be helped. Ya see….well, you'll understand once you've read this chapter. I really don't want to spoil anything for you, so yeah…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter One: Um, about our little secret….

I really wished that Dr. Saunders hadn't waited a year before dragging us back here to help clean things up after our battle from a year ago. Rolling my eyes skyward, I shifted through the paintings until I came upon something that didn't make any sense at all for a museum. An old painting of my parents, dressed for battle. Mother held her katana in her hands, raised for battle while Father held his twin swords, his expression grim. _Nya…come look at this._ Soft footsteps immediately filled the air as she walked across the museum to join me.

"What is it Kai?" I didn't need to glance up to tell that she wasn't alone. I could hear the gentle breathing of the others.

"Remember that painting of our parents that disappeared when we were eleven?" I questioned her as I turned to look at her, ignoring the others completely.

Nya settled down next to me, a tiny smile on her face. "Well, yeah. Why are you asking?"

I shrugged, before handing the painting to her. "Cause I just found it in this crate of old things to be put up in the new exhibit."

Nya gasped as she ran her fingers near reverently along the edge of the dusty old frame. "I almost forgot that Father had those twin swords of his."

"Of course you would forget about that. They disappeared with him." I gently nudged her, wishing that I knew what had happened to our parents.

Jay quirked his eyebrow upwards as he bent over to look at the painting. "Ok…remind me to if your folks are ever found, remind me to avoid your old man."

"Why?" We spoke in perfect unison, turning our attention to our confused brothers.

Zane cleared his throat, worry shining in his eyes. "Um, he looks like he is ready to kill someone."

Nya rolled her eyes at that, not really seeing it since that was how he looked every time someone suggested that he put Grandma's pet donkey down. "Zane…someone probably just suggested that he put Grandma's pet donkey down. Father really is a nice guy, MOST people who meet him like him right away."

"Oh… you look a lot like your mother Nya." Lloyd tried to change the subject.

"Whoa! Guys! Come check this out!" Cole suddenly hollered, drawing all of our attention away from the rather personal painting to where he was standing.

I felt my heart clench as I looked at a giant painting of how my home village was founded. A young man with bright red hair was shooting flames at two, other figures in the painting, a young woman fighting beside him. Several men and women crowded them from the back, lending their strengths. Zane titled his head, amazement crossing his face. "Dr. Saunders? What is this painting of?"

Dr. Saunders suddenly appeared next to us, his lips pressed in a thin line. "That is not important. It is just a silly myth." Nya and I glared at him, having recognized our ancestors leading the battle. Sitting a tray of tea down next to us, he beamed happily towards all of us. "Anyone up to a tea break? It's pickled beetroot."

"No thanks." "Sure, I'll have some." We all turned to stare at Jay as if he were crazy.

Zane cleared his throat as he nodded to the painting. "If it is just a silly myth, then you would know what is going on here. Who the people are and what they are fighting for."

Dr. Saunders frowned as he looked at the painting. "The two by themselves discovered a plot by the others to conquer Ninjago and fought them all by themselves…."

"WHAT!?" Nya screeched loudly, gawking at him. "That isn't how it goes from what _I_ was told going up! Those two were after Ninjago and the others stopped them!" Fuming, she stormed off to who knows where.

I cleared my throat, nervously looking around, not wanting to look Dr. Saunders in the eye. "Umm, she has a point there. We were told it was the other way around." _And you saying otherwise tells me that you might be one of them…possibly even Krux since he loves his history._

Standing up, I left the others, figuring that they figured I was going to check on Nya.

…

I glanced up at the darkening sky, breathing a sigh of relief. "Done…that wasn't too bad."

Zane smiled to himself as Jay and Lloyd both turned to face me. "Wasn't too bad?! Come on! He had us reorganize the ENTIRE Hall of Villainy! And then we had to help him get that new exhibit on that weird myth set up…I really don't get how a painting of your parents is connected to an old myth."

Cole frowned as he knocked their heads together. "You mean an old myth that not even Zane knows about?"

Nya rolled her eyes as she punched him in the arm. "Come on. Kai and I know about it…and I'm pretty sure that it isn't a myth."

Zane tilted his head as he looked towards us. "You are referring to how everyone's belief that the serpentine were just a myth was proven false, aren't you?"

Nya shook her head fiercely, walking down the steps to the parking lot. "No…I meant that as in our ancestors fought in that battle."

I glanced over at Zane, interest tugging at me. "You did realize that the guy leading the fighting looks a lot like me, right?"

Jay stopped walking, staring at me as if I were crazy. "Wait…your ancestors tried to conquer Ninjago?"

Thud. I wasn't sure which one of us punched him first, Nya or me. We did knock him flat on his back though. Glaring at him, I placed my hands on my hips. "Jay…that is incorrect. We have already been over this! The two that were by themselves were trying to conquer Ninjago! Not our ancestors, they were protecting Ninjago from disaster!"

Jay looked at us with surprise on his face for two seconds before lifting his hand up and rubbing his jaw. "Ow. You really have good aim there, Kai."

Oh, I punched him first. "Please don't talk about my family like that…especially seeing as you're…" I never finished my sentence, the entire world suddenly vibrated, shaking us fiercely. When it stopped shaking, we were standing on the plank to the _Bounty_.

"What just happened?" Our teammates asked even as Nya and I charged straight to the bridge where one of the many alarms was going off. "They're back!"

"Wait? Who's back?!" Lloyd charged after us, confused.

I ignored him as I turned the special alarm that Nya and I had secretly added to the ship ages ago. "We lost a whole minute. The Forward Time Blade must be involved. Any guesses who would use that?"

Nya navigated the computer screen as she tried to locate the location where the time blast came from. "Found it! Where the old monastery used to be at."

Lloyd immediately stepped forward, worry creasing his brow. "Wait…Sensei went there today for some unknown reason."

Nya and I glanced at each other, horror filling us before Nya rushed off to the steering wheel. I whipped around and began to punch in the coordinates, panic building up. "We have to get there now, before we lose Sensei forever."

…

I didn't even wait for Zane to park the ship before jumping off, swinging my sword down to block the man that was attacking Sensei from dealing a deadly blow. He was oddly dressed in a strange red and black gi of sorts, a green cloak flapping in the breeze behind him. His face was hidden behind his gi's hood, which was black with a symbol of a clock on the top. His chest sported the same symbol. His eyes were a pale glowing pink, with dark red makeup above, and dark green makeup below.

Shifting so as to shield Sensei, who was already gasping for breath and in need of medical attention, I concentrated on my opponent…one that I thought I would never see again. "Did you miss me Acronix?"

"Impossible!" He took an involuntary step back even as Zane crouched over Sensei, checking him while the others fell in step next to me.

"Make that doubly impossible, I get the feeling that you weren't expecting me to show up either!" Nya pulled out two daggers, ready to fight.

Acronix frowned, looking between us, worry creasing his brow. "You two are too late… I already have the Forward Time Blade! The Hands of Time will return…and Ninjago will be ours!" With a bright flash, he disappeared, taking the glowing green blade with him.

Lowering my sword, I went to check on Sensei, helping Zane lift him up. "You're going to be ok Sensei."

Sensei groaned as he turned to look at me. "Who was that?"

Nya placed a hand on my shoulder, her face pale. "Kai? I think we need to get back home and gather everyone around. It's time."

Lloyd nudged me out of the way, grasping his uncle firmly. "Time for what?"

"Time for us to come clean about what it is we're hiding." I responded as I stepped back, glancing around the place as if to make sure that there was no one else there to ambush us.

Jay started, surprise flooding him. "Wait…what?! Mystery man just attacks…and overpowers Sensei and you want to admit your big secret!?"

Nya stepped back, fury dancing in her eyes. "Jay…we have to tell now cause, long story short…our past just tried to kill Sensei."

Everyone's eyes widened with horror even as Sensei passed out from exhaustion. This was going to be fun…really really fun.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, anyone noticed Kai's sarcasm there at the end? Yeah, as I have said, this is going mega AU on us. Also, apparently Kai and Nya have a lot to explain. And if you are still confused about what their secret is…then we have problems.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Time for Kai and Nya to do some mega-explaining…and some staring at Jay. Umm, yeah. Again, this is an AU, yes I know that it is canon that this happened shortly after the Day of the Departed special, but in my headcanon it makes more sense happening a year later. Besides that, it takes a long while to unpack when your life is busy…and they're famous ninjas. So yeah, they're mostly unpacked, but still have some boxes that they haven't gotten to yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Two: Yeah, it wants to destroy all of Ninjago.

I helped Nya lower Sensei onto the couch, even as Zane rushed off to call the doctor. Misako frowned as she helped adjust him, a bewildered Dareth and Ronin standing behind her. Koko grabbed her uncle's clammy hand in her own, worry reflecting in her eyes.

Zane walked back into the room same time that Sensei flickered his eyes open. "Kai…you said something about telling us what your secret was once we were all here."

I sighed as I glanced over at Zane, not wanting to leave Sensei's side. "I did, didn't I?"

Nods rippled through everyone as they looked expectantly at us. Nya cleared her throat as she stepped in, her eyes dancing with a combination of worry and fear. "Ask us any questions and we will answer them to the best of our abilities."

Jay immediately perked up, "Ok…who ate my pudding cup?! It had my name on it guys! I get the whole new monastery thing, but that doesn't mean that we ignore the fridge rules!"

Nya slapped her forehead, a groan escaping her. I glared at him as I folded my arms. " _Jay_ ….we mean that as in what just happened and our past. We won't hide anything from you this time."

Lloyd sat on the edge of the couch, a frown on his face. "Ok then…who was that that attacked Uncle Wu back at the old Monastery?"

"Oh that? That's just a guy that wants us dead." I shrugged nonchalantly.

Nya leaned back, crossing her arms as she nonchalantly added more onto what I was telling them. "So that he can take over Ninjago."

"Wait what!?" "Start at the beginning!"

I shrugged again at that request. "Ok then. Once upon a time the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago with the four golden weapons…"

"Kai!" Cole yelled as exasperation flooded his voice.

Nya groaned as she jumped up, dragging Cole to the other seat in the room. "You asked him to start at the beginning…which means that he needs to tell you the story of the lost elemental masters and the issues that arose amongst them."

Sensei gulped as he struggled into a sitting position. "What do you mean by lost elemental masters?"

"You know…like Nya, Morro, _me_ , Dareth," There was a loud thud as Dareth fainted suddenly, "…and Mr. Borg…and we're pretty sure Koko is one and before she was born Misako was one." I turned to face Sensei. "Why do you ask?"

Sensei blinked a lot, before sinking back down on the couch. "Just…continue."

"Ok then. As I was saying before Cole interrupted, the First Spinjitzu Master made Ninjago, however something most people don't realize that some of the things he made he had some help with…"

"Grandpa Ignacia and Grandma Nerissa!" Nya suddenly interrupted me.

I turned to glare at her, before loudly continuing on. "As I was saying! The original elemental masters…only there were a lot more than what you're used to. Fire, water, wind, animal, technology, prophesies… and a few others that don't matter right now. Anyways, after the whole Ninjago was built gig was up, the master of fire decided that he was going to help the villagers build their villages and the maser of water hit the sea. As you can guess, that didn't end well for either one of them…so a compromise of sorts was made between them. Grandpa Ignacia got the village he wanted…and Grandma Nerissa became a pirate, but she had a hut in his village and they worked together. The other lost elemental masters joined them, whether on the ship or in the village was really up to them. Generations passed, the elemental powers stayed within the families and the village stayed fairly small. No one wanted to move in because using powers was considered normal, and no one wanted to move out cause why should they when they belonged there? That was the way it always was…except for one small detail…"

"Oh good I was worried you forgot about the Hands of Time." Nya complained loudly, before turning to face Lloyd. "That would be a more specific way of identifying the guy that attacked Sensei. Acronix, the youngest brother of the Hands of Time." Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to continue telling the story. "You see, one of the elements Kai didn't mention was the element of time. Only there wasn't one elemental master of time…there are two. And well, after Ninjago was built and they helped found Ignacia Village, they went bad…take over Ninjago bad. Krux and Acronix felt as if their powers were the most powerful and that meant they should rule. When Grandpa Ignacia told them no, they kind of went out of their way to vow to destroy all of our family… and umm, long story short. They can open time portals and like randomly sending those that are descendants of the lost elements into random time periods…trapping them there permanently."

"Wait! When Kai was the new member of the team…he didn't know a lot of stuff about this time period!" Cole crowed suddenly, his eyes wide with shock.

I groaned as I scratched the back of my neck. "Aaaaannddd that is the big secret that I was hiding from you guys. I'm not from this time period, I'm, we're from the past." I quickly amended myself as I caught Nya glaring at me. "I know how I got here; they ambushed me when I was making a delivery to the Ninjago Army for Father. Technically the sword that I carry around was umm, for them but when I was attacked it was the only thing that I kept a hold of."

Nya began sniggering, her amusement leaking through our bond. Jay glanced at her, confusion flooding his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Father wanted, and planned on having, Derrick run that errand. _But_ there was a rumor going on that a certain two brothers were overseeing it and someone talked Father into letting him do it instead…now look we're were at." Nya explained as she nodded her head towards Sensei.

I held my breath as I slowly counted to ten, hoping no one realized what Nya was hinting at. I released sigh of relief escaped me when no one said anything, making me positive that no one caught on. Jay spoke up suddenly, a smirk on his face. "Soo, what I'm hearing is that Kai was hoping to meet Sensei and Garmadon and ended up moving in?"

"Nya!" I spun around to glare at her, even as she confirmed it. Sensei laughed at that, finding it hilarious.

"Do you want an autograph Kai?" I groaned and whacked Sensei on the arm.

Ronin sniggered as he leaned against the doorway. "Know what? You two could write a book about how time traveling consequences."

"No thank you." We both glared at him. Nya glanced down at Dareth, a frown on her face. "We probably should help him."

"We need to prepare for another attack. Acronix had the Forward Time Blade." I pointed out as worry settled inside.

"What is the Forward Time Blade anyways? This is not the first time you mentioned it." Zane asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"The Four Time Blades are specialty made blades designed to drain the Hands of Time of their powers. Each one has a different aspect of their powers inside of it. If memory serves correctly, Father had mentioned something about them being lost in time. The fact that Acronix had one means that they are looking to regain their strength." I explained; worry flooding through my bond with Nya. At least I knew that was my worry and not hers.

Koko suddenly snapped her head up, a frown on her face. "Mr. Borg trouble."

"Uh?" We all turned to Koko.

Koko sighed before walking over and turning the TV onto the news. Gayle Gossip was talking on the screen, showing a footage behind her off some sort of samurai attacking the Borg Store in the background. _"Just moments after the big reveal of the new Borgwatch, this strange samurai appeared out of nowhere and started attacking. It advised that everyone go into hiding immediately for their own safety."_

"Bad guy trouble Mr. Borg." Koko gave us a look, as if we should have left the second she announced Mr. Borg was in trouble.

Lloyd turned to face me, nervousness dancing in his eyes. "Umm, Kai? About Koko… which element is she the master of anyways?"

I glanced first at the three year old, then turned to look at him. "Say hello to the master of prophesy. She's gonna know things before us a lot of the time."

 **A/N: Done! I am splitting this episode up into two parts. Part one is done, part two… I really doubt I'll get carried away with it like I did this one. Hope you enjoyed Kai and Nya's big secret!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! This is a continuation of the last chapter. Umm, *looks up to check on kids and realizes short one. Runs off, come back relieved, grabs some mints and gives a few to the youngest.* Ok. Time for the ninja to lose Zane and Mr. Borg!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Three: To the Battle We go!

"Wait! There's only one samurai! Most of us can stay here to finish unpacking!" Lloyd pointed out as we rushed to the edge of the floating island.

Jay tilted his head back, a frown on his face. "How about we draw straws? Shortest one gets to go."

Nya and I shook our heads at that, an idea already forming between the two of us. Zane spoke up, tilting his head to the side. "How about we each pick a number on a dice and roll it?"

Cole narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest, a frown on his face. "Umm, do we even have any dice?"

"I have virtual ones." Zane offered.

"Better idea. First one there gets to deal with it." I suggested as I gestured with my arms.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Kai!" Lloyd nodded in agreement.

Zane took a step forward, starting the countdown. "Get ready…get set…"

 _Go!_ Nya and I thought at the same time, breaking off at a sprint.

"Hey! No false starting you two!" Lloyd screeched as he charged after us.

"We didn't false start! We were doing the countdown and said go!" Nya hollered back as she burst out laughing.

"It does not count if you do it in your heads!" Jay screeched loudly.

…

"Seriously!? You two started before us…and we still end up in a six way tie!? Zane, we need your dice." Lloyd pinched the bridge of nose, exasperation flooding him.

Zane nodded, before blinking. "Kai."

I gulped, before leaping towards the samurai. Pulling my sword out…ok technically it was supposed to be for the Ninjago army…but hey! I am one of their superiors now. Slicing forward, I caught my sword on the tip of his. Pressing with all of my strength, I forced him to take several steps back. At first it looked like I was winning, then the samurai suddenly feinted, throwing against the ground hard. "Oof. Can we call the army in?"

Sniggers escaped the others as Nya helped me to my feet. Just then, Pixal spoke up, using Zane's exterior speakers. "Zane."

Zane tilted his head, a frown on his face. "What is it Pixal?"

"No…I just rerolled the dice. It's your turn now."

"Oh." Zane quickly pulled his shruikens out, charging towards the samurai. Flinging them forward, he frowned as the samurai easily sidestepped them. "I sense that this is going to take all hands on deck!"

With that said, we charged forward, pulling our signature weapons out. Nya dodged around Lloyd, quickly blocking a blow aimed at his head. "Hey Kai! I just thought of something that makes us really old!"

"Nya! No!" I yelped as I dodged another blow, this time aimed at my elbow.

"You babysat Lloyd's great-grandmother." Nya smirked as she dodged around the samurai.

"Nya!" Pausing, I turned to give Lloyd a disappointed look. "Too bad none of you have her wild mane of red hair. That would have been amazing."

Lloyd groaned as he took a step back. "Didn't know you like redheads. Then again…you like Skylor and she's a redhead. Zane! Go up ahead and get Mr. Borg to safety! We'll keep our friend busy!"

Zane gave a tense nod, before disappearing inside. Cole confidently stepped forward, his arms and fists glowing a bright lava-like orange. "Stand back! I can take of this with my new Earth Punch!"

Doubt wiggled through me as I glanced over at the samurai. "Cole…be careful."

Cole swung his arm forward, punching the samurai hard. The armor instantly shattered and several small slithery snakes spilled out. Stomach churning at the sight, I turned away even as Nya yelped suddenly. "Guys! They're regrouping!" She blasted the snakes trying to stop them.

The snakes merely swam in the puddle of water she made, regrouping easily. Jay frowned as he took a step back. "Umm…anyone have any ideas here?"

"Nope." We all spoke in perfect unison again.

"Wait! Kai, Nya! You're supposed to be smart and know what to do!" Lloyd screeched as he turned to face us.

Nya rolled her eyes as she took an involuntary step back. "Lloyd? We've never seen snakes do this before."

Jay bit his bottom lip, electricity dancing along his fingers. A single streak of lightning shot forward, hitting the puddle. Immediately, the snakes writhed as if in pain, darting towards the nearest drain to get away from the electrified water. I wiped at my forehead, vaguely surprised that it was soo sweaty, glancing over at him. "I think Jay just found our answer…" I quickly wiped more sweat off, this time from the palms of my hands.

Lloyd shot me a worried look, a frown on his face. "Ok…we need to go tell Zane and Mr. Borg that it is safe for him to come out of hiding."

We hurried off to the Borg Industries Office Building, pushing the emergency doors open. Sprinting down the hall, we rushed to the elevator that would take us to Mr. Borg's office. Alarm shot through me as I realized that everyone else somehow passed me…and being the fastest out of all of us that didn't set quite right with me.

Nya glanced back at me, worry flooding our bond. "Kai? Are you ok? You look pale."

"I'm fine." I insisted as I caught up with them. Lifting my hand up, I quickly pushed the button to summon the elevator. "I'm fine Nya. It's just a little warm in here."

Cole shook his head, his eyebrows knitting together in worry. "Kai…it actually is a bit cold in here. Maybe Nya is right and you should go home and leave us to deal with this." He walked into the elevator.

"I'm fine!" I protested as I swiped more sweat off of my forehead.

…

I scrambled after the others, trying to catch up as we tried to figure out where Zane took Mr. Borg. Lloyd suddenly bent down, grabbing something off the ground. "Look! It's Mr. Borg's Borgwatch!"

Jay bounced slightly on his toes, excitement gleaming in his eyes. "That means that they can't be too far now! Come on!" He charged off, deeper into the alleyway we found the watch at.

Cole rolled his eyes skyward as he charged after Jay, a smile crossing his face. Nya and Lloyd slipped onto either side of me. Just then, a terrified yell tore through the air. "NO! Guys come quick! Come on Zane… you can't…help!"

Alarmed, we charged into the alleyway to find our worst nightmare glaring back at us. Zane's limp form was lying on the ground, and there was no sign of Mr. Borg.

"No no no… someone call Misako. Whoever was behind that attack succeeded in kidnapping Mr. Borg." I collapsed on the ground next to Zane, a wave of nausea rolling through me.

 **A/N: Done! Whatever could be wrong with Kai? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Umm, yeah. Can't really think of anything. My updating should pick up speed once the weather cools off…just cause I'll be inside more often when that happens. *whacks brain rapidly* I can't think of anything else to say… so onto the story! And Kai's brilliant plan!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Four: Ok…we need to redefine what taking it easy entails…

I nibbled on a piece of dry toast that Misako had handed me a minute ago, a frown on my face. "Why can't I have jam on my toast again?"

Lloyd groaned from where he was sitting next to an out of it Sensei. "Kai…you just threw up. Last thing we need is for you to have something sweet in your stomach."

I slouched down some, scowling at him as I continued nibbling at it. Nya crossed her arms in annoyance as she glanced over at Zane's still unresponsive form. "We need to find Mr. Borg and rescue him as well as reboot Zane."

"Yeah, but Mr. Borg is missing and Zane's the only person who knows who took him…and Mr. Borg also is the one with everything that we need so we can reboot Zane." Jay whined as he sunk into a state of despair.

I closed my eyes as I tried to estimate how much lower my fever was now that Misako had given me medicine for it. If it got low enough I could still help with this strange new case, right?

Cole's voice snapped me out of it a minute later. "I'll help you guys with that."

I blinked, slowly realizing that Nya and Jay both where standing up and hovering by the door, holding Zane between them. Cole got up from his seat and walked over to join them. Lloyd nodded in agreement, before whispering back to them. "I'll stay here and help Mom take care of Sensei and Kai. Make sure he stays asleep."

"Who needs to stay asleep…cause I think we don't have to worry about Sensei waking anytime soon." I spoke up, struggling to sit up, though how I ended up lying down in the first place was a mystery to me.

Lloyd groaned as he turned to face me. "And he's up. Have a nice nap Kai?"

I felt frustration boil just under my skin, how could I have fallen asleep so quickly? "Great…just great. Since we're short-handed as is, how about I take the helmet you all confiscated from the snake-things, and go see if Dr. Saunders knows anything about it."

"Kai…" Nya gave me an _I-know-what-you're-really-planning_ look, unimpressed with my line of thinking.

"Be careful. With the Hands of Time back and looking to regain their powers…anything can happen." I warned everyone even as I started a silent conversation with Nya. _I'll be fine. I'm gonna hand Dr. Saunders the helmet, snoop around for a bit…once I find evidence, I'll punch Krux in the nose. Easy._

 _Except for the part where you're sick and need to take it easy._ Nya crossed her arms as she glared at me. Our brothers recognized the sudden change in position as a silent signal that we were having a private conversation and stopped to watch us with interest.

I tried to out glare Nya…for two minutes. "Ugh, fine I won't punch Krux…unless it's necessary."

Nya grinned as she stood up to leave. "Oh good… you figured out a compromise all by yourself."

Jay flung his arms through the air, panic etching his face. "Whoa whoa whoa! I thought you said you were going to visit Dr. Saunders, not fight Krux…I mean, didn't you say that he is one of the time twins?"

"Smart…he is. We highly suspect he has been hiding amongst Dr. Saunders staff…" I felt bad for lying about Krux's new identity, for five seconds. Technically Dr. Saunders was a member of the staff.

"Be careful Kai." Lloyd warned as he went to the kitchen to get something. I merely nodded my head in confirmation as I stood up quietly.

…

I paused, noticing that Dr. Saunders had hung up the painting of my parents, the description among it being that my father was a blacksmith and my mother a pirate that changed her mind about piracy after meeting him. Shaking my head at the ridiculousness of that, they knew each other their entire lives and were best friends before they became something more, I continued down the hall. "Dr. Saunders? Are you here? I need your help with something." I rolled the helmet in my hand, my eyes darting to the one thing that I knew Nya and I were the only ones that noticed it, Father's symbol branded into the metal of the helmet, just on the inside.

"Ah! Kai, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" Dr. Saunders asked as he walked over to greet me.

I grimaced slightly, already dreading knowingly handing the helmet to the enemy. "We confiscated this from Mr. Borg's kidnapper's associate. We were wondering if you could tell us where it originated from?"

Dr. Saunders nodded as he took the helmet from me. "Will do. Anything else that you need while you're here?"

I tilted my head, nausea already threatening me, though I was somehow able to fight it down. "Yeah, actually I was wondering if I could look around. This museum is pretty great and I'm sure that these villains that we actually know of might have hidden something here." _And by something I mean maybe someone…like I don't know…you? Just take that mustache off already Krux._

Dr. Saunders nodded, walking towards his office already. "Please take your time. The museum is open to the public."

I followed him quietly, knowing that my clearance as a ninja would allow me to enter his office to search it.

~Nya's POV~

"Come on…come on…" I wasn't sure why I was muttering under my breath. We had already found and transferred the video Zane had made of what happened, and had Cole looking at it for any clues while Jay and I worked with getting Zane back online.

"You know…I'm kinda surprised that Kai would volunteer to go visit Dr. Saunders when your both afraid of him." Cole spoke up from where he was working, typing quietly at the computer.

I snapped my head back to stare at him, shock flooding me. We were so careful to hide our fear from everyone…how had Cole noticed? "I don't know what you're talking about Cole."

Jay frowned, placing his hand over the top of hers. "Nya? Umm, you're doing that shaking hand thing you always do when you get scared someone is close to finding out yours and Kai's secret. Why are you scared of Dr. Saunders…he's Krux, isn't he?"

I blinked; surprised that he figured it out first. "Maybe…it's all speculation. Kai is adamant that he knows what the guy that gave him his scar looks like though. How long have you known Cole?"

Cole shrugged, an embarrassed blush crossing his face. "I may have noticed that you two were uncomfortable around him last year at the Day of the Departed."

Nya groaned, frustration slipping in. "Great… we were trying to be so careful to keep anyone from noticing that he was lying about his identity."

~Kai's POV~

I sat down on his office chair, weariness flooding me. "Don't mind me…I need a moment to rest. Promised the others that I would take it easy."

Dr. Saunders nodded nervously, his eyes darting to something behind me. Slipping around behind me, he approached something behind me, his voice low as he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you said that you could take of him. Why is he still here…and why does he look so familiar?" Acronix hissed from somewhere behind me.

I rolled my eyes skyward, wondering if they realized that out of all of the ninja, I was the one with the best hearing. Dr. Saunders hissed back, annoyance flooding his voice. "I am taking care of this."

"No you're not! I am!" Acronix hissed angrily.

I stood up, which appeared to silence him, due to the hissing sound of a hidden door snapping shut on him. _Nya…I know where Acronix is hiding!_ I smirked to myself as I turned to face Dr. Saunders. "I really hate to be rude…but it is getting late and I have taken much of your time." I paused listening to the muffled breathing coming of the ancient sarcophagus that was leaning against the wall. "Just let me take Mr. Borg off of your shoulders for ya." I pulled the sarcophagus open to reveal a bond and gagged Mr. Borg inside.

"Hey! I didn't kidnap him!" Dr. Saunders protested loudly as he slipped his hand behind him, possibly to grab a weapon to fight me off with.

"I don't recall saying you kidnapped him…Krux." That was the last straw for him apparently.

Next thing I knew, both brothers were attacking me fiercely, Dr. Saunders' mustache fell off, revealing that he was indeed Krux. Snarling, he knocked me to the ground. "You know…I thought with all this talk of you being such a great ninja I honestly thought you had improved your fighting skills there…not gotten worse!" Acronix laughed as he sidled up to his brother.

Krux swung his sword up and was about to swing it back down on my head when a blast of water suddenly slammed into him, throwing him into the wall. "Stay away from my brother!" Nya charged into the room, stepping between me and my assailants.

Krux and Acronix growled as they braced themselves to fight her…only to freeze when Cole and Jay stepped out of the shadows. "I'll rethink about fighting us if I were you."

I closed my eyes, never so glad to see my siblings before in my life. Turning my head away from them, I pressed a hand over my mouth as my stomach tried to empty itself again. Unfortunately, my attempt to keep it in failed. Closing my eyes against the pounding headache that was starting to form behind my eyes. A groan escaped me as I opened my eyes to find myself lying in the backseat of one of our vehicles, Nya sitting behind the wheel, Jay next to her. It took me a moment before I realized that Cole was in the back with me, holding my head in his lap.

Cole glanced down and grinned upon seeing that I was awake. "Nice of you to join us. We're headed back to check on Zane. The Hands of Time still have Zane and they've got the snake things kidnapping prominent people throughout all of Ninjago."

I merely groaned, my mind flashing back to the mess that I had made in Krux's office. "Please tell me that someone at least cleaned up my mess so that the janitor doesn't have to."

"I did. Hold on. We're almost there…" Nya called back to us, apparently listening in to our conversation.

I grimaced, but did as she said as I slowly sat back up. Feeling dizzy, I grabbed onto Cole for balance. Cole brushed his hand across my forehead, a frown on his face. "Hold on Kai…we're almost there. Nya? Do you have any medicine at the cave?"

Nya's response was tense, worry slipping through our bond. "I don't know. Better check when we get there…"

I closed my eyes, allowing exhaustion to flood me.

…

I dragged myself after the others as they went to where they had left Zane in the Samurai X Cave. Just as I was approaching, I heard Zane's voice mumbling something. Straining my ears, I picked up what he was saying. "Seven, three, eight, two, nine, one."

I slumped against a wall as Nya and Jay bolted to him, realizing the same thing that I already realized. Zane was waking up…

 **A/N: Done! Umm, yeah. Kai is sick again… and Cole finally admitted that he knew about their fear of Dr. Saunders. If you need a reminder about that, it happened in Back in my Days: Short Story: Day of the Departed. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok… I have finished a couple of stories…so I now have three Ninjago stories that I am working on currently. I am most likely gonna start rewriting one of my old Ninjago stories…but I recommend waiting on that one, since I am putting a whole lot more effort in it and am already reconsidering some things I have written down already for it. Umm, can't think of anything else to say…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Five: Two days and still nothing…

I swung my sword around in a low arc, slicing through the sparring bots as if it were child's play. Anger boiled just under my skin, adding blind strength to each blow I landed on the sparring bots. Cole and Jay were sitting on a bench behind me, watching me take out the sparring bots.

"I still think one of my theories on why the Hands of Time are kidnapping people might be correct!" Jay loudly protested as he slouched down next to Cole.

Cole rolled his eyes as he once again pointed out why none of them could be right. "They can't be hostages cause there are no ransom notes. And no, alien abductions, dimensional rifts, or even elfin magic portals do not exist!"

I stifled a snigger, before calling back to them. "Hey guys? Last I checked time travelers supposedly didn't exist either. And yet, here we are."

Squawks of Kai filled the air as they rolled their eyes at me. It has been two whole days since everything happened, and I was taking full advantage of being back on my feet. By destroying our sparring bots like there real be no tomorrow. Gritting my teeth together, I blocked a blow to my head and slaughtered that particular sparring bot. "What we really need to do is the old fallback of beat up the foot soldiers, and capture one of them for Sensei to interrogate. Easy."

"We can't use that plan Kai. Uncle Wu is still recovering from his battle with Acronix." Lloyd suddenly materialized into the temple's doorway.

I frowned at that, not liking the sound of it at all. "There was no way that Acronix somehow got some new power that allows him to permanently cripple someone, right?"

Jay groaned as he turned to face me. "You sound so confident there Kai. I thought you were the expert here?"

I sighed at that, driving my sword through the last of the sparring bots. "I am…I guess. I don't know. Do we have anymore sparring bots somewhere?"

Cole chuckled, amusement dancing in his eyes. "No. You just destroyed the last one. Man, does seeing them really upset you that much?"

I ran a hand over my face, fingers gingerly tracing my scar. "I don't know. Nya and I would never have met you guys if they hadn't sent us into this time period. But they attacked me and basically left me for dead in a time period that I knew nothing about. If Sensei hadn't come across me when he did, I don't know where I would be right now."

Lloyd placed a hand on my shoulder, a grin on his face. "Well, I for one, love having you here with us. You are the older brother I never had."

Cole placed a hand on my other shoulder, grinning too. "And you make for a pretty cool friend to have around."

Jay nodded in agreement as he bounced up and down on his toes. "Soo, can we go fight the snake things?"

Lloyd shook his head, a chuckle escaping him. "We need a solid plan that should hopefully work very well."

…

I wanted to strangle Jay. Every time Lloyd went to make a point, he would take a long slurping drink through his straw. I could tell by watching Lloyd, who was strangely enough trying to act exactly like Sensei, that he was highly annoyed about that. I sighed as I leaned back, closing my eyes as a wave of boredom surged through me. _Come on Lloyd…I know you can't hear me right now, but we don't need a second Sensei. We need our brother to figure something out and help us blast our way through the bad guys._ I knew it was pointless to aim my thoughts at him, unlike Nya, Skylor, and Neuro, he couldn't hear my thoughts.

Just then the door swung opened as Dareth and Ronin burst into the room. "The serpentine samurai things are stealing all of the metal in Ninjago!" "They stole my trophies!"

Lloyd's eye twitched with annoyance. "We can't go just yet. We still need a plan."

Cole stood up, his fists and arms already glowing with his new strange power. "So? We already have a plan! Attack! Drive them back! Show them that Ninjago is ours!"

"We need a better plan than that!" Lloyd snapped, his patience running thin.

I flinched away from him, worried that he was putting too much pressure on himself. "Lloyd, that would be a typical battle strategy from us when Sensei can't help us make one."

Lloyd stared at us as if we were crazy, before spinning around so that his back was too us. "Fine then. Go, see if I care. I need to stay here anyways. This could be a trap to get us away from Sensei."

Shaking my head at him, I followed after Dareth and Ronin.

…

I nimbly climbed up the side of the building, my ninja training making it so that I could find footholds where there were none. Flipping onto the roof, I pulled out one of my swords, unfortunately it wasn't the one Father made, and sliced through the air at the snake samurai things. They dodged it somewhat easily, though I couldn't help but noticed that their armor made them clumsier. Shaking my head at them, I began pushing them back to where Jay and Cole were standing, weapons drawn.

At first it looked like we were going to succeed, then quite suddenly they changed direction and knocked my flat onto my back. Swinging their own sword high above their heads, they went to finish me off… only for their arm to suddenly freeze in place.

"Green monkey fish stop!" Zane yelled as he moved to stand between me and my opponent.

Nya skidded to a halt next to him, out of breath. "I've got him mostly fixed. But I figured you all needed my help when these snake things tried to take Zane apart…and no, I haven't finished fixing him just yet."

"Good to see you sis, and definitely good to see you Zane." I scrambled to my feet even as the snake things suddenly retreated.

Cole lowered his scythe, a frown on his face. "How many of you wanna bet that they're just regrouping somewhere else to cause mayhem?"

We all looked at each other for five seconds, before breaking at a run after them.

…

Skidding to a halt, I stared at Lloyd as I vaguely wondered how in the world he knew that the snake things were headed here of all places. Lloyd gulped when he spotted us, before moving in, closing the distance between us. "Look…I need to apologize to you. I didn't mean to… I should have listened to you guys in the first place. Can you find it in your hearts to forgive me?"

Nya and Zane both looked confused about what Lloyd was talking about, though the rest of us knew what he meant. Jay shook his head as he waved his arms around a little. "No no, _we're_ the ones that should be apologizing to you! I mean, you are our leader and we totally ignored you back there."

Cole placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, a grin on his face. "I'm just glad you're here. It's gonna take all of us to defeat these thugs!"

Nya coughed, bringing our attention to the fact that Zane was walking into a wall….three times in a row. Lloyd scratched the back of his neck, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Uh, Zane? It might be better if you stay here and stand guard."

…

I slammed into the metal wall of the power plant, pain erupting from my shoulder. Grimacing, I glanced back to see that Nya was doing something with Zane and the power turbine. A low hum filled the air as Zane powered up suddenly. Nya watched everything for a few seconds, before turning to look away, a frustrated growl escaping her. "Jay! Come over here! I need your help with something!"

Jay scurried on over, somehow dodging the snake things, curiosity dancing in his eyes. The two of them spoke quietly together, before Jay shot his lightning at the power turbine and Zane. Panic flooded me as I wondered if my sister was trying to destroy our metallic brother, when all of the snake things armor flew off of them and slammed into the power turbine.

"Well…that's one way to win a fight. How did you know that was going to work?" Lloyd asked Nya as he started turning the power back on.

Nya shrugged; a small smile on her face as she worked to power Zane back online. "Zane did that back at the Samurai X Cave when they were trying to take him apart."

Hums of agreement rippled through us, even as the TV clicked on. My blood ran cold as Gayle Gossip stood in front of the camera, the breaking news banner behind her. Of course that wasn't why that happened, it was why she was doing breaking news. More of the snake things were at Mega Monster Amusement Park, taking the entire thing apart for its metal.

"We have to get there now. They're not gonna stop till they have all of Ninjago's metal." Lloyd spoke up, alarm flooding his voice.

"Ninja go!" We all summoned our dragons, flying towards the park…except for Jay who for some reason headed in a different direction.

Pushing my thoughts to the back of my head, I concentrated on the task at hand. Stopping the snake things and preparing to fight off the Hands of Time.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, Jay? Kai noticed you heading elsewhere…oh well. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, quiet…. Where are the ninjas!? Kidding. Um, I really can't think of anything to say… ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Six: Kai! Tell us these things!

I dropped the apparition of my dragon, dropping down next to Lloyd. "What's the game plan here, kid?"

Lloyd glanced back briefly at the rest of us, before turning to evaluate the chaos right in front of us. "Zane, Cole, you're on the roller coaster duty. Nya, Kai, take the west side of the park. Jay, with me."

I immediately gave Lloyd a funny look. "Jay's not here. Remember? He flew off to who knows where."

Everyone turned slowly to face me. Lloyd clenched his fists, annoyance flaring in his eyes. "And you didn't tell me because….?"

"I thought you already knew….was I the only one who noticed that he left?" I shifted, uncomfortable with their gazes.

"Yes! You need to tell us these things, Kai!" They all yelled in unison.

"Sorry." I muttered under my breath, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Just go! The sooner we can get this over with the better!" Lloyd snapped, highly annoyed with me right now.

Flinching, I bolted to where he told me to go. The second I arrived, I started punching the snake things, my sword slicing through the air. Nya appeared next to me, quickly and angrily slicing through the snakes. "Did you steal my samurai stuff?! Or did you!?"

I blocked a blow to my head, knocking the helmet off. Bending down, I quickly scanned it for the same symbol used on the other helmet that we had lost. Frustration slipped through as I spotted the symbol, wondering vaguely why it was there of all places. _Father…please tell me this you trying to get a message to us._

 _Kai, concentrate on the battle please…Ow!_ Nya stumbled back, blood oozing from her arm. Leaping forward, I swung my sword down hard, knocking the snake thing away from her. "Didn't your mother tell you it ain't nice to hurt people?"

Hissing, the snake thing went on attacking me, even as Lloyd hollered from across the park. "There's too many of them! Ninja count off and report!"

"Kai! For the record, this is the least amusing amusement park I've been to." I hollered back as I knocked two more snake things down.

Nya dodged a blow to her head, fighting fiercely despite her injured arm. "Nya! So far, barely! Thanks for the idea of having Kai and I work together, he's a real help right now! And Kai…this is the only amusement park you've ever been to."

I shot her a withering look, before dodging another blow to my head. _What's up with these guys and my head?!_

"Cole! If by ok you mean, 'okay there sure is a lot of them!', then yeah, I'm ok." Cole hollered from the rollercoaster as he knocked a bunch of the snake things off.

Zane flipped past him, slicing through three snake things at once. "Zane! These snakes are behaving curiously…"

I groaned as I dodged another to my head and sliced through a snake thing. "Really? Cause I didn't know that snakes aren't supposed to be interested in stealing metal!"

Lloyd suddenly appeared next to me, slapping in the back of my head. "Now really isn't the time to be sarcastic Kai."

I glared at him for five seconds, before my attention back to the battle. "Nya…you need to do something about that wound. You're losing a lot of blood over there."

Nya gritted her teeth together as she stumbled away from one of the snake things, wielding her twin daggers. "One thing at a time Kai. I'll live."

Zane mildly shook his head at us, before turning back to the snake things he was battling. "I was referring to the fact that they appear to be organized. Or have you not noticed that half of them are attacking us and keeping us away from the other half….who are doing the actual stealing of the metal?"

I quickly glanced around, realizing that Zane was right. The snake things we were fighting were keeping us away from the other snake things, who were grabbing all of the metal. I opened my mouth to speak…only for the strangest thing to happen. "…We…need…to…split….up….some…one….needs…to…go…fight….the…other…..snake…things." I slowly blinked in surprise, turning my head excruciatingly slowly; I looked to Nya…who also was moving in slow motion.

Just as quickly as it had happened, everything went back to normal…except that the snake things quickly retreated. Lloyd shook his head, rubbing his face. "Kai, Nya? What just happened?"

"The Slow-Mo Time Blade. It has the ability to slow things down. We need to follow them and try and get it back." Nya pressed a hand against her still bleeding wound.

"Let's go then!" Lloyd took off out a run, determined to keep them away from it.

"Guys? You do realize that for the snake things to respond to a time blade showing up means that they work for the Hands of Time…right?" I chased after him.

…

I clenched my teeth together as I wondered if I was the only one that wanted to strangle these things. Apparently they had two leaders…both of whom wanted control of the time blade. Which lead to all of us to get trap in a time bubble. Moving in slow motion, I tried to run towards them. Unfortunately, that didn't work. What did work was Jay ramming a brand new, cool looking, blue motorcycle with his element symbol on the sides. The bike's exhaust pipes had lightning shooting out of it as he zipped straight past us. Leaning over, he grabbed Edna, whom the snake things were holding prisoner, and whirled around zipping past us again. "I can't stop this thing! help Pa and get that Time Blade!"

I followed him with my eyes until he was out of sight and then turned to face Lloyd. "Found him."

Nya whacked me this time around with her good arm, quickly reapplying pressure to her wounded one. Leaping forward, we quickly tackled the snake things, Lloyd seizing the time blade from their commanders' grasps. "Come on! Back to HQ, now!"

Zane blocked a blow to his right arm, a frown on his face. "How exactly do you want us to get away without these guys catching up to us?"

Lloyd frowned, before glancing down at the time blade in his hand. "We slow things down for them." Lifting the time blade up, he aimed at the snake things…

…

"They're called Vermillion Warriors. And they do work for the Hands of Time…apparently those two are building something that requires a lot of metal." Jay rambled as Misako cleaned and bandaged Nya's arm.

Dareth was sitting on our couch, an army of small animals, mainly birds, sitting on top of him. Roadkill, who had grown a lot during the last year, was curled up at his feet, tail twitching in amusement. Her fur had thinned out once she had left the kitten stage, making her appear leaner than what she really was. Her blue eyes latched onto us, a soft purr rising up from her throat.

Nya winced, pulling her newly bandaged arm out from Misako's grasp. "Thanks Misako."

Misako smiled as she swiftly scooped up the extra supplies. "No problem…Koko! Leave those birds alone!"

Koko pouted as she stepped back away from the birds she had been reaching towards. Dareth groaned as he closed his eyes. "I need to be rescued from my own powers."

Laughter rippled through the room, Cole already helping Jay look Zane over for scratches with our many recent battles. Now all we had to do is figure out why Father's symbol was on those helmets.

 **A/N: Done! Ugh, this took far too long…but I have really good reasons why! First stop, Mom decided that we were going to reorganize the kitchen. Then I got sick…and am still sick. Actually I am worse today than I was yesterday. So, yeah.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Umm, can't think of anything to say… how are all of you wonderful peeps day been going? Whacks brain some more…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Seven: Why listening to our leaders is very important...

I ignored my brothers messing around behind me, as I tried to read one of our many history books that was just lying around…trying to see if someone else had ever used this exact same symbol. A loud yell alerted me that someone must have thrown the Slow-Mo Time Blade towards Nya who was trying to track down who stole her Samurai Mech suit.

"…Of all the irresponsible things to do! Put that away! We do not have time to lollygag! The Hands of Time will do anything to get this blade back! We must be vigilant! Argh!" There was a loud slapping sound as Nya took her frustration out on the computer, pounding the keyboard.

I reached up to rub at my eyes, wishing for the letters on the pages to stop doing cartwheels long enough for me to read them, and silently debating if I should point out that she has a point. They weren't known for standing down if something doesn't go their way. Before I could say anything, the door creaked open and Lloyd's voice filled the room. "What's going on here? I told you guys to put the Time Blade in our top secret safe, hidden safe that is impossible to get into!"

"Thank you Lloyd. I was about to yell at them myself. If you think those up-to-no-good twins are just going to give up cause we have one of the Time Blades, you're sadly mistaken. That is just gonna make them want to attack us all the more…and I think we know what they do to those that gets in their way." I looked up from my book, giving them my best glare.

Lloyd nodded in welcome of my interference, while Zane looked embarrassed to be caught messing around. Jay bit his bottom lip, suddenly scared about the obvious threat they were to their families. All the while Cole was scoffing his shoe against the floor, not really liking the idea that they might target Lou to get him to allow them to take over Ninjago.

Sighing, I picked up the history book I was looking through, frustration dancing in my eyes. "Zane? Can you please help me here? I think I found a clue on where their getting their armor. But my dyslexia is making it hard to find where and who."

Zane nodded as he walked over to join me…just as Koko ran into the room. Snagging her tiny fingers into Lloyd's pants-leg, she began tugging frantically. "Lloyd, bad men have thingies that make them get high fast."

Lloyd knelt down to stare at Koko, his brow furrowing. "What do you mean by that Koko?" He gently pried her fingers off, smoothing them out with his own, heavily calloused fingers.

Koko opened her mouth…and then promptly closed it again when a loud crashing sound came from somewhere in the Temple. "Too late. They're here."

Leaping to our feet, we charged outside to find the Vermillion Warriors standing in our new courtyard. Sensei, who had joined us at some point, immediately slipped into a defensive position, grabbing the Time Blade from Lloyd. "Ninja go! We must not let them get the Time Blade!"

Pulling out my sword, this time the one that Father had made, I leapt forward slicing away through them. Jay laughed as he slammed his nunchucks into another unarmed Vermillion Warrior. "Didn't anyone tell you _not_ to come unarmed at a sword-katana-dagger-shruiken-scythe-nunchucks party?"

I rolled my eyes at him…just as a giant egg thing crashed into our yard, breaking open to reveal the Vermillion Warriors' weapons. Grabbing their weapons, they charged us. Leaping and spinning, we quickly finished them off…too quickly it seemed to me.

Lloyd stepped up next to me, his eyes sweeping through the area, a frown on his features. "Hold your positions. Something's not right here."

"No kidding…. Typically our battles last longer than this." Jay muttered nervously as he twisted his nunchuck in his hands.

Nya sheathed one of her four daggers that she had been holding, her eyes flickering all over the place. Eyes widening suddenly, she promptly yelled. "Watch out!"

Whipping around, I found myself facing a Vermillion Warrior the size of a skyscraper. "Great…the little dudes were just planning on combining together to make one huge guy. Anyone has a …Zane watch out!" I quickly dove out of the way as the Giant Vermillion Warrior suddenly went to step on me and Zane, who was standing on my other side, and nearly succeeded to top it all off.

Nya appeared by my side, pulling me to my feet easily. I glanced over at the Giant Vermillion Warrior, my mind slowly coming up with a plan. _Hey sis…you remember our old babysitter, Mrs. Grumbmiller?_

 _Isn't she the one with the ugly mole on her face?_ Nya pulled me behind her as she took an involuntary step back.

 _Yeah…do you remember what we would do when she would send us to bed early do to our misbehaving?_ I couldn't help the mischievous smile that immediately crossed both of our faces.

"Of course I remember." Breaking at a run she charged the Giant Vermillion Warrior. "Hey you! It's not my bedtime yet! Because I've still got plenty of energy left! But it's light out for you!" leaping into the air, she flipped over the Giant Vermillion Warrior, kicking it hard in the back of its head.

Charging after her, I slipped underneath its legs, swinging my feet around to knock it off balance. Immediately the Giant Vermillion Warrior toppled right off the floating Island of Airjitzu.

Jay turned to stare at us, confusion flashing in his eyes. "What….was…that!?"

I sheepishly shrugged, even as Nya tapped her fingers together. "Well…ya see when we were younger…our parents sometimes left us with this babysitter named Mrs. Grumpmiller…and we weren't exactly perfect angels for her. And she knew that when we misbehaved for our parents that Mother would send us to bed early…and we didn't necessary like it when she did the same thing."

Lloyd promptly shook his head. "Whatever they were paying her…they need to double the rates or something. I mean seriously? You would do that to your own babysitter?"

Sensei stepped forward, lifting his staff up to point to the sky. "We do not have time to discuss their past! We have incoming eggs!"

Whipping around, we stared at the eggs that were flung into the air straight at us. Pulling my sword back out, I braced myself. "Well, good thing we're ninjas. Ninja go!"

…

I knew we should have put more effort into stopping Lloyd from using his elemental dragon to fly down to stop the Vermillion Warriors. Then again, why there were some wearing jetpacks was a mystery to me. "Lloyd! Watch out!" I quickly summoned my own dragon, shooting through the sky towards him.

I blasted a good dozen Vermillion Warriors out of the sky, before realizing that I was too high and completely missed Lloyd. Whipping my dragon around, I started to dive after him…and immediately spotted something that sent a shiver down my spine. "Samurai X suit at six o'clock!" I struggled to keep my terror down as it aimed for Lloyd…drew closer….and closer…. and it caught Lloyd, before adjusting its flight path back to the Temple.

Shocked, I pulled up and followed at a distance. The new Samurai X gently sat Lloyd down on the ground…while Nya came charging forward yelling at him to reveal himself. Lloyd stepped forward, a serene smile on his face. "Thank you for saving me."

"THANK YOU?! You want to thank this thief?!" Nya screeched loudly as she whipped around to glare at Lloyd.

Lloyd steadily looked her in the eye. "Yes…a thief he might be, but he just saved my life. I suspect that whoever it is, they're on our side."

A scream suddenly ruined the moment, drawing our attention to Sensei who was cornered by the Hands of Time. Breaking at a sprint, we bolted towards them…only for Krux to turn around and lift his right hand up, revealing that he had somehow gotten a hold of the Slow-Mo Time Blade. Swinging it expertly, he trapped us inside of a time bubble…slowing us done greatly.

Turning to Acronix, he said something. Nodding in agreement, Acronix grabbed Sensei and left, Krux at his heels.

Misako and Dareth ran out of the Temple, Dareth still surrounded by birds, Misako said something…though the Time Bubble made it impossible to hear what she said. I clenched my fists as a single thought crossed my mind. I had failed Sensei…

 **A/N: Done! Phew. Would have finished this yesterday if I hadn't, oh I don't know, suddenly got distracted and couldn't concentrate on it when it was almost done. For those of you reading my rewrite…thank you! Also, how many of you noticed that I changed my name?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, things are about to get very interesting… no seriously, they are gonna get interesting. Uh…can't think of anything to say…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Eight: Shocking News is the best Motivator…

"Ok ok! We will get going _soon_ Kai. Just be a little patient." Lloyd flung his arms up into the air out of exasperation.

I folded my arms, anxiety to find Sensei leaving me highly restless. Nya's face was one of calm, though I could sense that she was fighting inner-turmoil. Scowling in the general direction of the kid, I sat down next to Cole. "We need to get Sensei back….before they decide to send him into a different time period."

Lloyd ran his fingers through his hair, frustration dancing in his eyes. "Look, I've thought it over and believe that we can use this to our advantage."

"What!? Sensei…who is your _uncle_ , is missing, and you want to use this to our advantage?!" Cole screeched as he bolted upright from the chair he was seating in.

Lloyd groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, glaring at Cole. " _Yes_. Not sure if it has accord to you yet, but they have both of the Time Blades now. Obviously they would take the Time Blades straight to their…" He gestured with his hand for us to fill in the blank.

Jay and Cole glanced at each other confused, before Zane sighed and spoke up. "Their base. Secret hideout… lair. Whatever it is that their calling it this time around. I just hope it's not another private island." Zane stood up to move next to Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded in confirmation, before continuing. "We can take back Uncle Wu and the Time Blades while putting a stop to them permanently. We just, uh, need to figure out a ride to get us to the Museum. Seeing as Krux has been hiding under our noses this entire time there, we might find a clue leading us to where the hideout is at this time around."

Jay bounced up and down as he turned to face Cole. "We can take my Desert Lightning Bike! That would be totally awesome!"

Nya spoke up, a grin crossing her face. "Kai and I still have those old bikes that I had reconfigured for missions. We kinda want to check something else out first, if that is ok with you."

Lloyd nodded in relief, before turning to Zane. "Now we just have to find a ride for ourselves."

Misako cleared her throat suddenly, before placing a hand on top of a tarp. "I was going to wait till your birthday…but here you go son. Say hello to the _Destiny's Shadow_." The tarp fell away to reveal a brand new flying ship that looked like a miniature version of our now destroyed _Destiny Bounty_.

"Is everyone getting new vehicles for their birthdays?" I grumbled as I eyed the new ship.

Lloyd and Zane climbed into it, with Zane turning to face us. "Of course not. We don't know when you two were born."

"That makes me feel _soo_ much better." I sarcastically announced, folding my arms as they blasted off into the sky.

Nya nudged me, a grin on her face. "Come on bro. We need to go home to do some exploring…if you need me I will be at the Samurai X cave."

I rolled my eyes, not at all surprised that she was still hang up on the whole someone stole her old mech.

…

I stared intently at the old gong hanging in the back of Father's shop… the same symbol on the helmet resting in the center of the gong. Frustration surged forth as I realized that I was right. Krux and Acronix had ambushed me all those years ago so as to steal the new armory and weapons for the Ninjago Army! Lifting my fist up, I punched the gong hard. It wasn't until it was ringing out through the abandoned shop did I remember a small little detail… the gong was the trigger to open the hidden door to Father's top secret that everyone knows about forge. Turning, I carefully approached the now gaping hole in the floor. Climbing down carefully, I entered the room, my eyes blinking rapidly as I tried to adjust to the pitch dark room.

When that didn't work, I carefully used my other senses to make my way to his finished products. Still holding the Vermillion Warrior helmet, I reached out and ran my fingers over the rusty, and extremely dusty, helmets and breastplates that were for the Ninjago Army. Wait. A frown crossed my face as I carefully lifted up one of the helmets off of the shelf, fingers running all over it. The helmet was made the same way that all helmets back in the days were made, and I could tell that it truly was heavier than he one in my other hand. A newer one that also by chance was closer to the design of the helmets in this time period than the ones that I grew up with… "Which means that Father is still around! After they got rid of Nya and I, Krux must have come forward and kidnapped Father, bringing him to this time period! I need to tell the others this!"

 _Nya! Father is still around! The Hands of Time took him and is most likely forcing him to make the weapons and armor for their army!_ I thought frantically as I sprinted back to the ladder leading down into here.

 _Good to know. Jay called, they found the base…and if what your saying is true, then Father is somewhere amongst their prisoners._ Nya's voice filled my mind, along with a hint of frustration.

 _Is something wrong sis?_ I scrambled back up the ladder, dropping both helmets to the floor to free up my hands.

 _Nothing…just that I still don't know who the new Samurai X is. I can now say that whoever it is, they are talented at changing their voices to match that of others…_ _do you think P.I.X.A.L. could do something like that?_

I shook my head at Nya's strange question, knowing that P.I.X.A.L. should still be inside of Zane's head. _I'll be there soon…_

…

"Why are we meeting up at Skylor's noodle shop instead of at the base?" I asked for the millionth time as I stared at my brothers. At least I wasn't the only one confused. Nya was just as baffled as me on why we were meeting up here of all places.

Cole groaned as he grabbed his chopsticks. "Because I'm hungry and Skylor makes amazing noodles."

Skylor sat down six bowls of noodles in front of us, a smile on her face. "Thanks Cole. And if you're in the middle of a mission… eat fast so that you don't annoy Kai."

I grinned at her, pleased to see that my girlfriend knew me so well. "Too late, I'm annoyed. Seriously guys, back in my days…"

I yelped as suddenly noodles flew through the air, splattering against me. Nya sniggered as she stuck her chopsticks into her bowl.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. That was interesting… and Cole is making everyone stop for lunch first. Can't save the world on an empty stomach!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Uh… can't think of anything to say… hold on a sec… *slurps loudly through my straw* Ok, so…ugh commercial… skip that… ok as I was saying, time for Ray and Maya to show up…and an issue to show its ugly head… oops.**

 **Also, I started a new story called What Really Happened in Ninjago. First chapter is Kai…with Nya.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Nine: Reunions are sweet until someone gets threatened…

I slurped loudly, swallowing my Butterbeer in a large gulp, staring at the kid. "Let me get this straight…we're horribly outnumbered…know where the base is at…and you want us to split up to find Father? Are you even thinking this through here?" I waved my Styrofoam cup in the air, exasperation flooding me.

On the way over to the base, Zane had noticed the new Drink Factory and insisted we all stop and get a drink. Now we were all crouching right outside of the base, looking at a map of the place that Scales had apparently high-jacked for us, drinks in hand.

Lloyd rolled his eyes, while playing with his straw. "Kai…you want to see him again don't you? Besides, he could be anywhere…and if we find the other prisoners, that would be wonderful, and we can save them while we're at it."

"You just want to ask Father what it feels like to be ancient." Nya deadpanned as she pulled her straw out of her mouth.

Lloyd blushed as he ducked his head in shame. "Ok…yeah, there's that too… _**BUT**_ it's mainly a, we need to rescue him!"

Nya and I crossed our arms, eyebrows shooting upwards as we looked at our brothers. Cole groaned, possibly tired of our harassing Lloyd about his plan. Jay suddenly bolted upright, a panic-stricken face in place. "Wait! Didn't in the old, old, old days the guy had to ask permission to date the girl…from her old man!?"

I groaned, wondering vaguely why he was freaking out about it now. "Yeah… reason why Father sought for GrandCappy's blessing first. Why are you asking?...Jay breathe!" The last two words was because Jay had suddenly started hyperventilating.

I leaned over and thwacked him on the back a couple of times, trying to get him to calm down. Cole grabbed Jay's puny wrist and stood up, dragging Jay to his feet. "Ok then… how about we get going? If anyone finds the Hands of Time, holler for help. No heroics."

We all looked at each other for five seconds before bursting out in laughter. Yeah…like the heroes of Ninjago won't do any heroics.

…

I dusted off my pants as I looked first at the unconscious guards, thirty in all…amateurs. It takes at least two hundred to even _slightly_ inconvenience us. And that's at full strength.

I glanced back to see Nya tucking her daggers back into their sheaths, a warm smile on her face. "Well, that totally blew the whole stealth thing out of the waters….Mother?!" Nya suddenly charged forward.

Startled, I turned around to see a very familiar sight. The course, out-of-date, medieval dress was a deep brown, and her long black hair was down and the loose natural curls cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her ocean blue eyes widened in shock at the sight of us, for five seconds before she enveloped Nya in a tight hug. "My baby…"

"And now we know why GrandCappy still calls us his grandbabies. It's nice to see you again Mother." I walked over and hugged her, a smile crossing my face.

Mother turned to look at us…and immediately noticed our work uniforms. "You…really adapted into this time period, have you not my son?"

"Maya? I need a helping hand in here!" A deep familiar voice boomed out from farther inside the building.

A gasp escaped me, before I tore off, running past Mother to find the source to the voice. A minute later I entered a makeshift forge…one with a familiar tall man bent over the anvil, examining a molten piece of metal in front of him. A mop of dark brown hair splattered against his forehead by his sweat. His thick leathery apron covered his brown tunic and matching breeches, though both were covered in soot still. Calling upon my training to sneak past him, I picked up the blacksmith hammer he had sitting nearby and took a step back.

Amusement slipped in as I watched as he reached over and grappled with thin air, trying to grab the hammer that was now in my hands. "Maya! Did you move the hammer?!"

Mother walked into the room, lifting her skirt half an inch off the ground to keep it from getting soot all over it. "No love…but you might want to turn around."

Puzzled, he straightened his back, and then slowly turned to face me. Grinning, I held the hammer out to him. "You might wanna find a different job Father. They don't exactly have a need for blacksmiths in this time period."

Shock flooded his hazel eyes as he looked at me…right before he wrapped his arms around me in a big hug. "My son…but how… Krux told us that you were gone forever…" Tears streamed down his face as he tightened his old on me.

"Not that this isn't touching or anything…but we need to get out of here. Before someone tries playing the hero again." Nya joined Mother in the door, hands on her hips.

I glanced over, arching an eyebrow up at the sight of mother and daughter standing side by side. "Hey, Nya? You remember how when we were little and I told you that you won't ever be as scary as Mother?"

Father snapped his head around to see Nya standing there…in a variety of weapons sticking out of multiple sheaths. Nya slipped her hand to her favorite dagger, why Jay bought her a dagger is a mystery that no one shall know the answer to, a frown crossing her face. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I lied. Mother is just a pirate turned blacksmith wife… you're a samurai turned ninja. You're a lot scarier when in uniform." I rolled my eyes at her, before pausing as my cell went off. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I turned to face Father. "Hold on a sec… apparently Nya and I were not the only ones who didn't listen to the whole new heroics thing and someone is requesting backup." Yanking my phone out of my pocket, I glanced briefly at the picture of a lightning storm, before answering, pressing the phone against my ear. "Where are you Lightning rod, so I can save your life?"

" _Kai! Umm…ok I didn't find your old man…but hehe, we did find the other prisoners… 'And Karlof!'_ I blinked in surprise when Karlof's voice interrupted Jay. _"Yeah…apparently the Vermillion Warriors are not the brightest. They thought Karlof was actual metal and The Royal Blacksmiths were actual blacksmiths, not singers."_

"Jay…you're rambling. And I know you didn't find Father seeing has your with Cole and not me…and Father is standing next to me. So tell Twinkle Toes to listen to his own advise next time and his favorite set of twins is on the way over." I then hung up, slipping it back into my pocket.

Mother and Father looked at me confused about what just happened, while Nya looked downright murderous. "If they hurt one hair on…"

I quickly lifted my finger up, silencing her. "Relax sis. I bet your boyfriend is totally fine."

"BOYFRIEND!?" Father screeched loudly as he turned to face Nya.

"Ugh…Kai, you knew that I wanted to wait a bit before letting Father know about that!" Nya growled at me.

Mother shook her head at us, before placing a hand on my shoulder. "You two must leave…the fourth Time Blade…"

"Can only be retrieved by the combined efforts of the elemental masters of fire and water. So glad for you to volunteer." Krux suddenly appeared in the doorway, blocking our direct way to escape.

Having already located a window in the back of the room, I spun around to see Acronix blocking our last escape route. I also noticed something else that sent a shiver down my spine….Krux had been holding one Time Blade…Acronix held two. "Oh no…"

Nya slipped her hand into mine, squeezing tightly even as pulled out my cell and used muscle memory to send a group text to my brothers and friends. Hopefully someone can come save us before it's too late…

 **A/N: Done! Yikes…so Cole and Jay need rescue…and Kai and Nya need rescued. Just wonderful, just plain wonderful…(did you catch the sarcasm?) Hey, look! Ray and Maya are now in the story officially! Umm, can't think of anything else to say… hope you all enjoyed this little chapter!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Time for… a lot of stuff to happen. Mainly the retrieval of the last Time Blade. Fun. On to the story! My email is acting up so I might not get your reviews…I don't know what's going on today.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! Disney Owns the Song…**

Chapter Ten: When Everything Goes Downhill…

"We won't do it!" Nya snarled, anger dancing in her eyes, even as her fear flooded through me.

Krux clucked his tongue, yanking our rapidly aging mentor out from behind him. "Of course not…unless it was the only way to save your precious master."

"Sensei!" "Sensei! Let…him…go!" We cried out in unison, instinctively tensing up in case it came to a fight.

"Gladly…he is doomed anyway. The only way to reverse the Time Punch's effects is to use the Reversal Time Blade, after all." Krux smirked, even as our faces fell, horror setting in.

I stepped forward, my eyes narrowing in anger. "If we get the last Time Blade…then you have to let us use it to save him."

Krux nodded in agreement, even as Acronix groaned out loud. "Come on! For being the First Spinjitzu Master's son….he's ancient! Why make him suffer anymore?"

Nya flicked her wrist, one of her daggers burying itself in the wall by his head. "Oops. I missed."

"You never miss…" I started to point out, only to snap my mouth shut when she glared at me. Lifting my hands up in surrender, I turned to face Acronix. "We recently lost Garmadon…do you honestly think that his family is ready for another lose?"

"Shut it, prisoner. You four are coming with us to retrieve the last Time Blade." Krux gestured to a Vermillion Warrior that was standing nearby. "Supreme Commander Machia, can you strip them of their weapons?"

"With pleassssure." The Vermillion Warrior walked over, cracking her knuckles.

I don't think we're going to get any help soon…

…

I peered over the edge of the formidable airship, staring at the sea below. The spot we were hovering over was boiling as if it were hot soup on a stove. "Eh…whoever named the Boiling Sea was right."

Mother spoke up, worry creasing her brow. "Be careful, We hide it in the Library of Hono Mizu."

"Hono what now?" Nya frowned, not recognizing the name at all.

Father wrapped his arms around Mother's shoulders, looking straight at us. "Hono Mizu was a port village that did well financially. However it was buried many years before…well my parents and your GrandCappy, were born. Only the elemental masters of Fire and Water can safely enter what's left of the village…and that is by working together." Shifting slightly, Father removed one of his arms to grab something behind him. "To get down there you will need to combine your Dragons together to create the Fusion Dragon."

"Be careful my children. Hono Mizu is wrought with many perils…and is the home of Geoatomic Rock Monsters." Maya warned them, her fingers curling tightly around Father's sleeve.

Father held his hand out to reveal a very interesting sword. The handle was red on one end, and blue on the other, as well as a bright golden yellow in the middle. Sharp, golden blades protruded out of both ends. "The Dragon Blade. It is the Key to your success on retrieving the Time Blade."

I gingerly took the blade into my own hands, astonished about how light it felt. "Thank you Father."

"Enough! You're making me sick with all this sentimental nonsense! Get moving now! Your precious master doesn't have that much time left." Krux bellowed suddenly jerking his finger to point at Sensei's limp body. Only the slow rise and fall of his chest told us that he was still alive.

Scowling at our captors, I followed Nya to the edge of the ship…and jumped overboard.

…

 _I cannot believe that they kidnapped our parents!_ Nya snarled as we maneuvered around the bottom of the cliff, sticking to the shadows so as not to draw attention from the giant glowing red rock monsters that were wandering around the place.

 _Not now sis… man I wish Cole were here. He probably has already found out about a popular song that has to do with timing and is singing it…_ I responded back to her, carefully inching my way over to the library.

~With Cole~

"Hey guys! I just found the coolest song that actually is about time traveling!" Cole dodged all of the Vermillion Warriors that were trying to kill him to get to Mr. Borg. " **Hey, hey! I know it sounds crazy But time doesn't faze me Ever since it lost its hold on me…** "

~Kai's POV~

 _ **Hey, hey! Hung out till midnight Missed the curfew, that's alright And back to bed and right on time you'll see-e-e**_ I silently sang the song that Cole had texted me a few seconds ago as I tried to find a way to get into the locked library…that didn't even have a handle. _**Whenever you need me, I'm right there with you, Whenever there's something you wanna redo, The Clock is ticking but not for me, I'm living in a different reality, Whenever, whatever, wherever, I'm right there with you.**_

 _Kai…you've been spending too much time with Cole. Is there another way into the library?_ Nya interrupted by wonderful singing capabilities.

 _Umm…not that I can see…wait! The Dragon Sword!_ I thought frantically as I scrambled backwards.

Nya arched her eyebrow upwards as she stood still, holding the Dragon Sword in her hand. _What about the Dragon Sword?_

 _Father said it will be the key to our success down here! What if he meant that it was the key to the library?!_ I scanned the door once more, spotting the slot that was suspiciously shaped like the sword this time around. _Together?_

 _Together._ Nya placed her hand on top of mine as we slipped the Dragon Sword into the slot.

 _ **Forgot your friend's birthday, Just make it yesterday today, Do it over till we get it right. Hey, hey! We'll sit in the front row, tickets to our future show, Before it even happens, hold on tight-ight**_. We walked into the library, our eyes landing on the Time Blade that was sitting on a pedestal. Walking over to it, I picked it up and immediately regretted it. A rumbling sound filled the air as the entire village began to collapse on itself. Breaking out at a run, we summoned the Fusion Dragon again.

 _ **Whenever you need me, I'm right there with you, Whenever there's something you wanna do, The clock is ticking but not for me, I'm living a different reality, Whenever, whatever, wherever, I'm right there with you.**_ We landed on the ship, dropping the Fusion Dragon apparition. Breaking at a sprint, we made a beeline for Sensei…only for Krux to leap forward and grab the Reversal Time Blade. "I'll take that!"

"No! You said that we can use it to save Sensei!" Nya cried out in horror.

 _ **Hey, hey! You missed your chance, Messed up your plans, So try it all again (try it all again) It's so fun to be someone, Who travels in time…**_ Father pushed me out of the way as Krux tried hitting me with a Time Punch. Acronix froze time on our parents, before ordering Machia to through them overboard. Breaking at a sprint, we leapt after them, summoning the Fusion Dragon one last time…

 _ **Whenever you need me, I'm right there with you (I'm right there with you) Whenever there's something you wanna redo (I'm right there with you) The clock is ticking but not for me, I'm living in a different reality, Whenever, whatever,wherever, I'm right there with you, Hey, hey!**_

I narrowed my eyes in concentration as we tried to catch up with the Time Twins, who were now on their time machine and were entering a time portal that they created with their combined powers.

Nya shifted suddenly, a frown on her face. "We'll never catch up at this rate!"

"It can't go any faster!" I snarled back as I tried once again to urge the Fusion Dragon to go faster.

"It has to…they still have Sensei!" Nya snapped, panic flooding our connection, signaling her fear to me.

Mother suddenly grabbed our ailing Father and shifted her weight. "If we lighten the load it will go faster!" Before we could ask what she meant by that, she jumped off, taking Father with her.

The Fusion Dragon shot forward, entering the time portal right behind them. Looking back, I spotted our friends and families…and a whole lot of civilians, watching us go after the enemy.

This is it…for the first time in our entire careers as ninja…we were testing our skills by ourselves…

 **A/N: Done! Phew. Again, my email has been acting up all day. Still send reviews…I love reviews. I just have a 50-50 chance of seeing it. So close…I can see the end.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! Guess what? This is the last chapter! Whoo-whoo! Um, hey this is going to take a lot of OCs cause…you know…AU. The final battle takes place in Ignacia Village, not the Spinjitzu Temple. This is going to be fun; I don't really know what I'm doing for this chapter…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Eleven: … Improvise a new battle strategy mid-battle.

I knelt down in the air vent, Nya right behind me as we looked down to where the Hands of Time were gloating, at least Acronix was gloating, Krux was snapping his BorgPad in half out of annoyance to his brother. Sensei was sleeping nearby; completely unaware of what was going on. Three Vermillion Warriors, Machia and two others, were standing guard. Shifting slightly, I turned to face Nya even as Krux mentioned something about a battle being re-fought. _What do you think he's talking about sis?_

Nya shrugged, worry creasing her brow. _No idea. whatever it is, it can't be good for Ninjago._

We turned our attention back to the cockpit as Krux announced that they have arrived. My eyes narrowed as I noticed something that looked only to familiar… _Sis…please tell me I'm seeing things._

Nya sucked in a breath as she crouched down lower. _The Battle for Ninjago in Ignacia Village…_ _ **that**_ _must have been what Krux meant! They're going to rewrite history so that they can take over Ninjago!_

I clenched my fist as I stared after them, horror flooding me even as we landed and the cockpit opened up. A minute later, a confused voice called out suddenly. "Wait… Imaginia didn't we just finish fighting them?"

"You're right Stefawn, we did just send them packing. Ignacia, what do we do?" A second voice spoke up, alarm flooding her voice.

Before our ancestor could say anything, Krux spoke up. "I recommend you give up. Last time we did this battle we were unprepared…this time we have an army of the Great Devourer's descendants to do our bidding!"

The time machine broke open right then, Vermillion Warriors pouring out and attacking the elemental masters and their allies. Crawling quickly into the cockpit, Nya squeezed past me to get to the power booster where the Time Blades were located. _Look! They left the Reversal Time Blade unguarded!_ Nya grabbed the handle of the Time Blade we needed; a grin on her face as she pulled…and pulled… and pulled… and pulled.

 _I think its stuck Nya._ I informed her as I dropped down next to her.

Nya slowly turned around to glare at me, anger flaring in her eyes. _You don't say brother dearest. Do you want to have a go…_ Nya suddenly broke off as she walked over to look out the window. _They need our help. They don't know how to fight off the Vermillion Warriors._

I frowned as I joined her, looking out the window to see that our ancestors where indeed in trouble. _We can't do anything. Remember? Sensei told us, when time traveling if we change one thing then we change everything._

 _He also says not to put off what can be done today for tomorrow… and there won't be a tomorrow if we don't do something. Besides that, they've already changed things by coming back here!_ Nya growled as she made a fist, water covering it, ready to fight whether or not I came with.

 _Sis…I hate it when you're right. Let's go._ I lit my hand on fire, the warmth of the flames sending confidence through me. _Let's go show our ancestors how it's done._

Darting forward, we leapt out of the time machine, blasting one of the Vermillion Warriors apart. The snakes writhed in pain as they slithered away, in the opposite direction of their armor. Cupping my hand, I promptly yelled out our ancestors. "Keep them from getting back in the armor! They will be easier to defeat! Trust us, we know! We've been fighting them for the past… four days. Wow, a lot can happen in four days apparently."

A tall man with spiky, red hair stepped in front of us, his hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And you two are…?"

Before I could say anything to either doom us all or get them to trust us, Nya stepped forward, clapping a hand over my mouth. "We're from the future. And my brother is correct. Please, we only want to help you."

Ignacia closed his eyes as he thought our offer over, tiny flames dancing across his fingertips. "We will test out your suggestion…if it works will let you go and presume you are allies of Ninjago…"

"Yes indeed, brilliant idea Ignacia, trust your future descendants." A familiar voice called out suddenly.

"Old Joe!?" We yelped as we turned to stare at a young teenager. His long brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, his tunic a crisp cream color, his breeches a deep tan.

"I don't know who Old Joe is, but I do like the way it sounds. Maybe when I'm older I'll use it. My name is Joseph." The much younger Old Joe swept low in a bow, amusement dancing in his eyes.

 _Old Joe…with a sense of humor? Now I've seen everything._ I jumped, not expecting Nya to speak right then. "Nya! That wasn't _nice_."

"Your sister did not say anything young man." A tall, slender female stepped forward, her ocean blue eyes watching us with interest.

"Nerissa... be nice. I am sure that there is a reason why he said that." Ignacia turned to face the elemental master of water, who was dressed like a pirate.

Nerissa rolled her eyes as she folded her arms in protest. "Fine…let's just go."

…

"Something's wrong… I've never seen them do this!" I gasped as the Vermillion Warriors combined with the time machine.

Nya fell into line with me, a frown on her face. "We need a new approach…something that they won't see coming. And no Kai, we can't use our Fusion Dragon. They've seen it before... I wish we could just do something different and unexpected. Weapons, spinjitzu, powers, dragons, even Airjitzu…they expect all of that from us."

Stefawn, Dareth's ancestor, suddenly appeared by our sides. "Sounds like you two know a lot more fighting techniques than us. What do you recommend we do?"

I shook my head as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't know. It's not like we can…switch elements." I slowly turned to face Nya, my eyes round with revelation.

Nya's eyes were also round with shock, as if what just accord to me had accord to her. "You don't think… I mean…I always presumed all of that was cause of our bloodline…I never thought…"

"We can switch elements! That's why I am the Master of Fire and can breathe under water…" I started to say.

"And that's why I am the Master of Water and am immune to fire!" Nya finished my thought.

"We can use both elements!" We cried out in unison, startling Stefawn.

"Wait…back up. I thought you were Ignacia's descendants, not Nerissa's!" Stefawn protested loudly.

"That's just the thing…" Nya moved her head around in a bobbing movement.

"We're both." I placed my hands on my hips, glad to have a plan of sorts in place.

Breaking at a sprint, we abandoned the confused Master of Animals. Collecting weapons from Ignacia's forge, which one day would belong to our father, we braced ourselves for the hardest fight yet to come…

…

I dodged a blow to my head, and summoned a burst of water to spray at the time machine turned giant machine/ Vermillion Warrior fighting machine. Acronix appeared near me, staring at my fist. "I thought you were the master of Fire… not water."

"Yeah…fun fact. Apparently twins with both the fire and water bloodlines in their veins can use both." I punched him in the face with my left fist…which I may have caught on fire.

"Kai! Get in here! I almost have… the … Reversal Time Blade…!" Nya hollered from the cockpit.

Leaping over Acronix, I grinned when I noticed his shocked look that I was able to do that, I landed neatly inside of the cockpit to find Nya wiggling the Time Blade loose. Running over, I placed my hand over hers and started pulling…just as something went off.

" _Takeoff in three…two…one…_ " The entire machine shook violently, throwing us back onto the floor, flat on our backs. " _Will arrive in the year 5678 in approximately three hours._ "

"You've got to be kidding me… that's too far in the future! Not even Zane will be alive still." Nya grumbled under her breath.

Krux appeared in the cockpit suddenly, Acronix by his side. "Preciously my point. None of you annoying brats to get in our way then."

"Hey! We are not brats…we're ninjas!" We flipped back onto our feet, our burrowed weapons in hand.

A groan escaped Sensei has he woke up…and noticed what was going. Grasping his staff, he tackled Krux from behind. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Nya shot fire into Acronix's face, forcing him to backup, while I grabbed the Reversal Time Blade and yanked it out hard. I winced as I landed on my back again, twisting around, I lifted the blade in my hand and pointed it at Sensei. "Reverse…reverse!"

A bright light shot out of the blade and enveloped Sensei. When it died down, Sensei was back to his old self…

"I'll teach you to mess with my students! Wait…I thought Kai was the master of fire?" Sensei blinked as he realized that we had traded powers.

"Can we say it's a twin thing and get away with it?" I asked as I scratched the back of my neck.

Sensei rolled his eyes, just as something went wrong. The Time Machine spun around in a circle. Throwing everyone around the place. Nya and I crashed into the window, which popped open. Right before we could get sucked outside, Sensei seized us and pulled us back inside, before looking out the window…a gasp escaping him. "I know what I must do…" He then thrusted the Reversal Time Blade into my hand and shoved us out of the window. "This ends today!"

"No! Sensei!" We cried out as we plummeted through an opening in the time stream.

Crashing to the ground, we found ourselves very quickly surrounded by our brothers and friends. Mother pushed her way through, quickly pulling Nya to her feet. "Are you two ok? What happened?"

Zane frowned as he looked around. "Where's Sensei?"

"He…he sacrificed himself…NOT how Garmadon sacrificed himself, he just sent the time machine tumbling through time and um, stayed onboard to stop the Hands of Time once and for all." "We can use each others' elemental powers." We spoke at the same time, over the top of each other.

Mr. Borg clasped his hands tightly together, worry creasing his brow. "Without Sensei Wu, then who will lead you in battle?"

Cole, Zane, Jay, Nya, and I spoke in unison. "That's easy. Lloyd has been spending the last two years training to takeover. Just a lot sooner than we expected."

I then walked over and handed Lloyd the Reversal Time Blade. Turning, Lloyd used it on Father, who apparently was aging rapidly, saving him. Looking back at us, he held it high for us to see. "The Reversal Time Blade, and all of the Time Blades, are too dangerous! We need to destroy it so that no one can use its powers against Ninjago again."

Loud cheering erupted as we celebrated our victory. After all, with Ninjago safe from harm, there is no need for us to be ninjas…

 _ **The End**_

 **A/N: Done! Hope you all enjoyed all of Back in my Days! I had fun writing it, truly. No seriously, I had fun. I was really hyper when I was writing about Kai using the water element powers. Anyways, checkout my other stories if you haven't already!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
